Satan (Crazy as Hell)
The Man under his self-proclaimed name Satan because of his belief that he is The Devil himself, is the main antagonist of the 2002 horror suspense movie Crazy as Hell based on the 1982 novel Satan (Satan: His Psychotherapy and Cure by the Unfortunate Dr. Kassler, J.S.P.S.) by Jeremy Leven. He was portrayed by Eriq La Salle, who also directed the film Crazy as Hell, and the same actor who played Darryl Jenks, Lisa McDowell's self-centered boyfriend and the "Prince of Sol-Glo" because of himself as the Sol-Glo shampoo spray heir in Coming to America. Meeting Satan Dr. Ty Adams, a brillant and controversial doctor whose non-medicinal approach treating patients have crowned him a hero in some circles, has arrived at Sedah State Mental Hospital, a nearby state-run mental institution. He later has a chess game with the facility's administrator Dr. Samuel Delazo who runs the facilty and introduced him to a documentary crew that is filming an inside-look at the hospital. Adams himself is actually traumatized by the death of his own daughter Brianna and the suicide of his wife Veda. His arrogance and insistence on being right leads him to locking the police away from a suicidal patient, a scared young girl named Cheryl and attempting to talk her down himself, only to have the situation under control. Later one night, the Man who is once called Barnett, a strange new patient inexplicably appear on the doorsteps of the hospital via a limousine and immediately volunteered himself in as a patient. He first met Dr. Adams and he began explaining a little about himself including Satan's ages-old aliases (such as Lucifer, Beelzebub, Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Dead, Lord of Vermin, Belial, Pluto, Apollyon, Abaddon, Old Nick (nickname for the beer product of the British Young's Brewery pup chain as the nickname for The Devil in England), "Auld Nick" (Scottish nickname for Satan), and Angel of the Botttomless Pit), his origins and his role as the embodiment of evil. He than reveal jarring truths about him, leading to the hospital's patients dancing under his influence, patients running wild while on a permitted field trip to the park, seducing and raping a nurse named Lupa, and ultimately to the suicide of the institutionalized young woman Cheryl who reminded Dr. Adams of his daughter Brianna. The death calls a halt to the documentary. Dr. Adams all alone comtemplating Cheryl's death and the memory of his dead wife and daughter, was approached by Satan who kept tellling him that he is the lord of the Earth and everything in it. Adams then starting fighting him and choking him, telling him that he is a mere man and his real name is "William Barnett Jr.". He explained that his father was a Baptist preacher named Willaim Barnett Sr. who was murdered by a junkie on September 10, 1997 which became the man's descent into madness. He then left and had Barnett committed. Dr. Adams prepares to leave, satisfied that he had discovered the secret behind Barnett's real identity, having found and spoken to his mother. Adams and the administrator regretfully say goodbye, having left their chess game unfinished. Just before he leaves, Barnett's mother, Ada Barnett arrives and asks him to take a fruit basket to her son, whom Adams has had locked away in solitary in a 24-hour straitjacket as a menace to himself and other patients. The mother asks Adams if he believes in God, and he says no. The mother told him her deceased husband used to always say; "God works in mysterious ways while The Devil plays in stranger ways.". When he opens the door, he see Barnett inside the room in the straitjacket, but while still at the doorway Adams is distracted by an orderly, and when he looks into the room it is empty. He looks out into the hallway at Barnett's mother, who takes off her wig revealing a bald head. He chases her around a corner and finds that Barnett's mom is now revealed the clever Barnett in the old woman's clothes. He chases him further and stumbles into a bedroom where he finds himself, bleeding, dying or dead, apparently having killed himself over his daughter's death. He then realizes that he is now in a library, and looks around to see Dr. Delazo sitting on a throne as The Devil surrounded by the patients and staff, all horribly transformed, including the recent suicide Cheryl. The Devil says, "Checkmate". Adams tells the assembly that he knows this is not real, and that he knows who he is. The administrator/Lucifer asks him who is he. Adams says he is a good man. And The Devil asks, "then why are you here?". As he keeps protesting that he is a good man, he continues to denied his fate. Trivia * The human maniac Barnettt also known as The Man and The Devil, has a lot in common with a large brain-like computer called Satan that was the creation of reknowned scientist Dr. Leo Szlyck (whom the hospital's head administer Doctor Samuel "Sam" Delazo (portrayed by Ronny Cox who also played Dick Jones in RoboCop (1987) and Vilos Cohaagen in Total Recall (1990) was based on) and the main antagonist of the 1982 novel Satan. The two shared the same ego, believing the two of them are The Devil incarnate. *After the incident in the park, Dr. Adams asks one of the Sedah State Mental Hospital's staff members to check the prints of "Satan" on the state database, and they discovered odd findings on the mental patient's identity: 1. Thumbs matches those of . 2. Index fingers matches those of . 3. Middle finger matches that of . 4. Ring fingers matches those of (which could be fakes). 5. Right pinky finger matches that of a Ku Klux Klan Grand Wizard in Mississippi. *When The Man/Satan was signing in before admitting himself into Sedah State Mental Hospital as their next patient, he wrote everything on the sign-in note including "Real name: Satan", "Gender/Sex: Male and Female" (claiming himself to be genderless like most non-human spirits who are genderless), "Date of Birth/DOB: First in the Order of Time", "Address: Gehenna", "Occupation: Prince of Lies", "Social Security: 666" (a lie due to the fact he does not have a social security number). Dr. Adams dismissed all that as some kind of a joke before moving forward with interviewing with his new "patient". Category:Mentally Ill Category:Satan Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Satanism Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Pimps Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Collector of Souls Category:Nihilists Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Extravagant Category:Genderless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Inmates